Incarceration
by Kota Eclipse
Summary: Getting back out into the real world and finding your parents after eleven years in an institution is a bit of a pain. Follow me as Lukota and Josh as Solara as we learn new and dangerous things about the world surrounding.


My parents walked into the room and saw me talking to no one.

"And that is why this one has better cloths." I stated finally. My mother turner to my father.  
"Did you call?"

He nodded.  
"Yes, Kota some nice people have come to make you feel better." He said.

I blinked.  
"I feel fine daddy." I said in my little kid voice that I had at the time.

He looked down sadly.  
"I'm sorry son." He said as two Lupis clothed in white came in and restrained him.

I yipped as they picked me up by my arms are carried to me a white cart.  
"Mommy what's going on?" I asked and she did her best to stand strong.

My dad stood next to her with a sad expression.  
"They're going to help you Kota, I swear they'll find a way." He said sadly.

I struggled against the lupis men and they put me I the back if a cart. I could hear my mothers crys from all the way down the road.  
And I've been in this asylum I think for almost twelve years. So tha means I'm supposed to be seventeen this month or so. I shrugged and hit my teenage lupine shoulder against the door. They had restricted my speech and placed a muzzle on my face.

The nurse eeped and backed away slightly in fearhe might break out.

I looked through the bars and and grinned at her through the muzzle.  
'Can I get some food?' I asked into her mind.

she gulped as doctor stone sighed.  
"Of course Lukota." He stated.  
'yeah, put the retired soldier as his doctor, man the personel can be a handful.' he thought to himself.

'I can hear you.' I thought and laughed I an off way.  
'But seriously, I'm hungry.' I said.

he sighed.  
"I'm getting it chill out. He said as he left the room.

'Does this mean I can have my muzzle off?!' I called into his thought.

He smiled.  
'yes Lukota.' he thought hoping he'd finally come across a solution.

I smiled and my tail wagged sound happily.

He smiled as he got him a sandwich and a bottled water before he started walking up.

I suck my head out the hike for him to take my restraint off.  
"Thank Stone." I said and eyed his throat before focusing on the sandwich.

Stone smiled as he stood at arms length and took it off.

"Much better." I said.  
"Sandvich?" I asked doing a purposeful German accent.

he chuckled as the nurse sat far off and handed him the samwhich and water.

I looked at the plate.  
"May i have my hand restraints off?" I asked.

he blinked.  
"Uh...I'm kind not stupid Lukota." He said smiling.

I smiled at him and he seemed to become dazed.  
"But Stone i cant eat with clubs." i cooed.

He blinked and took a few steps before the nurse clapped her hands together and he snapped out of it.  
"Use your tail." He groaned sitting down.

I sighed and looked him in the eye.  
"Come to me." i whispered.

He shut his eyes alongside the nurse.  
"I won't have an incident like last time." He said defiantly.

"What incident?" i asked calmly.

He gulped.  
"I released your binds and you broke free and slaughtered nearly thirty people."

I chuckled.  
"Oh yeah, but seriously. i promise i will not break out again." i said and knotted my tail.

He blinked and shook his head.  
"No, can't risk it." He started using earth manipulation and used small pebbles to levitate the samwhich in front of him.

I blinked and looked to Sasha. She shrugged and possessed his body and undid my bonds

He blinked.  
"Where'd you come from!?"

She giggled.  
"Your pants." She joked and opened my door. i smiled darkly and streched my fingers.  
"Thank you Sasha/" i said and grabbed stone by the throat.

he gasped and made his hand stone and slammed it into mine breaking my fingers as I was forced to let him go.

i laughed and broke them back into place and moved them.  
"oh come on doc, im not gunna kill you." i said and shook my hand.

He glared at me.  
"Funny way of showing it." He said as he made his skin harder and harder.

i smiled and tossed him aside.  
"come on doc, i haven't even smelt the outside. oh and by the way, how is your son?" i asked.

His eyes widened.  
"What are you talking about? How do you know Jameson?" He asked worried.

I smiled.  
"You reek of him." i said and looked at him.  
"Mind if i tell him hello?"

He glared at him.  
"Stay away from my son." He growled.

I nodded.  
"Okay doc." i said and bowed giving him my word. i walked into the second floor lobby and looked at the people.

They gasped as he walked by.

I turned to see stone still following me.  
"So stone have you found a cure for me?"

He blinked and sighed nodding as he pulled out a paper sheet from a folder.  
"Yes and no, we only found one possible cure... but we're not sure if it's a form of drug that this individual has or..."

I blinked.  
"So explain to me more." i said and looked at the people and smiled darkly.  
"i would hurry doc."

He sighed.  
"She may be in possession of a form of drug or remedy that can cure you with her history of traveling in afriolt with the zebras and studying their forms of supernatural medicines...or if she herself is the cure." He stated showing him her picture.

I picked up the picture and examined it.  
"Who the hell is that?" I asked before I spotted the small regal crown.

He sighed.  
"Princess of the Kitsune kingdom, Solara Eclipse." He stated.

I gave the picture back to him.  
"Nope. Don't need to harm any if the royal family."

He sighed and looked at him.  
"You seriously think she would let you?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"No."

he smiled.  
"Well I think it's worth a try. And so does she." He said smiling.

Sasha giggled.  
"Do it." She whispered and I shrugged.  
"I like my insanity. It keeps me warm." I howled wit a smile and sat next to a staff member.

Stone smiled.

"What if i told you she was downstairs?

I looked ar him.  
"I wouldn't believe you. Why would the princess if the kitsune kingdom come all the way out here to see me?" I asked and slowly ran a claw over the kitsune staffs face.

she shivered and scooted away as Stone smiled and took out his phone and called her.

'click'

"Stone hurry up I have a schedule to keep." Solara said on the other end.

I sighed and stood up and brushed my tail against the kitsunes face making her bleed from a large gash left by my tail.  
"So are we leaving?" I asked.

he nodded.  
"Yup, have fun with the princess." He teased.

I gave him a quizzical look and walked downstairs ad the kitsune fell into the table.

stone sighed and healed her

Solara tapped her fingers waiting at a table in the lobby.

I walked downstairs and looked around the lobby.  
"I assume you are my chaperone?" I asked walking up to her table.

she blinked and looked up at him.  
"Well... yeah I guess you could say that." She said smiling as she stood up.

I sighed.  
"I'm Lukota." I said.  
"Or Kota." I mumbled.

She smiled.  
"Hello Kota I'm Solara Eclipse. though sometimes my friends call me Sol or Ara." She said smiling.

I shrugged and examined her.  
"You look much tall in person." I said and looked up at her.

She sighed.  
"Yeah that's usually the first thing." She said chuckling as she made electric wings appear.

I looked at her wings.  
"So this would be a good time to tell you I have actual wings?" I asked used my tail to cut two slits along the spine of my shirt and unfurled large dark blue majestic wings. A couple feathers fell to the ground and I moaned softly.  
"Haven't stretched those out in forever."

she blinked and shrugged.  
"Cool, if you and Sasha would please follow." She said taking air.

I nodded and flapped as Sasha floated up with us.  
"Where too princess?" I asked.  
"You are aware of the amount of deaths I've caused right?"

She nodded.  
"You're aware of the amount of lives I've saved right?" She countered.

I shook my head.  
"Not a clue. Being locked up for thirteen years tends to do that. I don't even remember my mother and father."

She blinked.  
"oh, well that sucks." She said as they flew."

I looked at her glorious backside and licked my lips.  
"I could wreck that." I growled softly.

Solara blinked and shook her head.  
'Just the cloud density.' She thought subconciously flailing her tails to hide it.

I continued to gaze as I flew slightly behind her.  
"So princess, where are we heading?"

"To the Kitsune castle. you and your guardian are living there now." She stated.

I blinked.  
"I didn't agree to that." I mumbled and Sasha floated next to Solara.  
"You are letting a psychopath stay in your castle?"

she blinked.  
"Yes. I wake up at the drop of a pin anyhow so if he leaves his room I'll know."

i sighed.  
"I hate being monitored." I grumbled and Sasha giggled.  
"And guards too?" She asked.

she smiled.  
"Well... my friend leaf." She said shrugging.

Sasha blinked and tapped Solara's shoulder.  
"You dont have any ponies around do you?" She whispered.

she blinked.  
"No, ponies fear everfree forest so it's a kitsune safe haven." She stated.

Sasha nodded.  
"Good, he needs to be introduced to them slowly. they might end up being his next massacre if not." She said

She sighed.  
"Joy." She mumbled sarcastically.

I flipped into my back and flew upside down before I faltered before dropped fifteen feet.  
"Whoa!" I yipped righting myself.

Solara sighed and fell back.  
"Like this." She said flipping onto her back and slowly waving her wings moving in a wave motion.

I sighed and waved her off and continued to fly. About twenty minutes later she looked back and caught me trying to fly up used down.

She giggled.  
"Would you like help?" She asked.

I looked at her and quickly righted myself and looked down.

She smiled.  
"Hey no reason to be embarrassed, it's been a long time since you've flown right?"

I nodded.  
"Thirteen years." I mumbled.

She smiled.  
"Well then let's practice, we're just five minutes away anyhow." She said smiling.

I mumbled something before I nodded.  
"Sure."

She smiled as they stopped.  
"Alright, watch how I turn." She said simply as she started flying around.

I nodded and watched her fly around.

She quickly pulled them in and spun onto her back before letting them free and moving them slowly flying in a wave-like motion.

I tilted my head and did the same but failed and fell toward the ground.

Solara dove down and caught me.  
"Not quite." SHe said laughing a bit.  
"You're flapping your wings too fast and aren't moving right." She stated.

I huffed.  
"Yeah okay, can we go now?" I asked.

She smiled.  
"Nope, we keep trying until you got it." She stated letting hi go as they flew back up.

I grumbled and looked down at the couple of people on the ground.

Solara smiled as she made me look at her.  
"Pay attention, you're flying with me this time." She stated.

I looked at her with a short glare.  
"Why can't we train at the castle?"

She blinked.  
"Um, I like the forest?" She suggested.

I sighed.  
"Why?"

She blinked.  
"Just do. makes me feel more in touch with my heritage." She said smiling.

I looked west toward the badlands and looked down.  
"Okay, whatever." I mumbled and pulled in my wings and twirled and moved my wings in a wavelike motion.

She smiled as she went beside him.  
"See, now we can go." She said happily.

I glanced west again and looked up at her.  
"Please." I said politely before I flew ahead of her.

Solara smiled as she led them to the castle.

"Can I have an open room?" I asked.  
"He's claustrophobic." Sasha whispered into Solara's ear.

She smiled.  
"Of course, the one next to mine has a lot of free space." She said smiling.

"Can I see outside?" I asked looking at the large castle.

she nodded.  
"The two rooms connect to my balcony over there." She said pointing."

I nodded.  
"Sounds good." I said and looked at it.

She smiled as they landed.  
"Here we are. Home sweet home." She said happily.

I shrugged.  
"For you." I mumbled and looked around the balcony.  
"Defiantly smells different than the asylum."

She blushed.  
"Sorry that might be my perfume blocking out the smell of cigarette smoke." She said embarrassed.

"Cigarette?" I asked and poked my head into her room.  
"Your room apparently."

She nodded and went into her red room

"You said my room was next to yours?" I asked.  
"I like the touches of red." Sasha commented.

She smiled.  
"Yup, and thanks." She said smiling.

"Is it this one?" I asked and walked back onto the balcony and Sasha sniffed the air and slowly made her way to Solara's closet.

She nodded.  
"Yup." She said yawning.

Sasha opened her closet slowly.  
"This safe smells odd." She said and I walked into my room.

Solara blushed.  
"Um... yeah I'm sure." She said giggling nervously.

"What time is it?" I asked sticking my head in Solaras room and saw Sasha in her closet fiddling with lock.

She blinked.  
"About uuuuhhhh. 4:37."

We all heard a click and Sasha smiled.  
"Got it." She said proudly and I shrugged and went back to the room.

Solara eeped and dove over keeping it shut.

Sasha giggled.  
"Is that what I think I Smell?" She asked and I looked around the room.  
"Smells like kitsune."

She blushed and nodded.  
"Yeah." She said embarrassed.

Sasha giggled.  
"You should put it under your bed." She whispered.

She blinked.  
"Um... maybe." She said blushing.

I poked my head back in.  
"Is there a training arena?" I asked.

Solara eeped and slammed her closet shut.  
"Yes it's just over the balcony." She said quickly.

I titled my head and shrugged and back flipped over the balcony and landed in the midst if several soldiers.  
Sasha growled.  
"My tail." She said and opened the closet and healed her tail.

She blinked.  
"Sorry" She said apologetically hanging her head.

She patted her shoulder.  
"You should check your training yard."

Solara sighed as she went over and looked.

I was surrounded by several kitsune and a couple bodies. I stood in a ready stance with my wings fly witching and my tail waving waiting for someone to make a move.

Solara sighed seeing Leaf weaving his way through the crowd.  
"Son of a bitch." She grumbled jumping down.

I looked at leaf and my forearms caught fire.

He sighed and lit a cigarette.  
"So I take it you're new?" He asked as he seemed to inhale the smoke but never exhale it.

I nodded and looked at him.  
"And you smoke too much." I stated.

He chuckled.  
"Yeah, whatever." He said lightning a second cigarette in his mouth and finally exhaled.  
"Well then, shall we start?" He asked as smoked seemed to come off him in wisps.

I tilted my head.  
"Start what?" I asked folding my wings back.  
"Smoke manipulator." Sasha said from behind me. I blinked.  
"Oh fucking joy." I mumbled.

He smiled until Solara came up behind him and pulled his ear making him yip i pain.  
"OW! He groaned as Solara sighed.  
"Hi Leaf, I'm back." She said as He groaned.  
"I figured." He said sarcastically.

I offered him a flaming hand.  
"I'm Lukota." I said.

He smiled.  
"Tobacco Leaf." He said shaking his hand.

I smiled as his got singed.  
"So you should probably take them to the infirmary." I said looking at the kitsune soldiers on the ground."

Solara snapped her fingers.

-in the infirmary-

Fluer blinked seeing all the patients on stretchers and sighed.  
"Damn it Solara." She grumbled.

-back on training grounds-

There... though Fleur may want something in return later." She said blushing a bit.

"Like what?" I asked and the fire on my forearms sputtered out.

She blushed.  
"Oh nothing." She said smiling.  
'And a sound barrier, definitely a sound barrier.' She thought.

"Why do you need a sound barrier?" I asked hearing her thoughts.

She blinked and blushed harder.  
"And a mental barricade." She said putting a wall up inside her mind."

I blinked and closed my eyes and broke through her barrier.  
"You might have a headache later." I said a held my head.

She groaned and glared at him.  
"No reading my thoughts." She stated coldly as Leaf gulped and backed off a bit.

I shrugged.  
"Have been the whole way here."

She glared and next thing he knew her hand was in his stomach as a boom was heard.  
"Sonic fist." She said before he was blasted back through trees and rocks unable to stop feeling like his body was wrecked from a sonicboom.

I finally came to a stop and held my stomach.  
"That hurt a little." I mumbled and snapped my fingers and appeared back in front if her.  
"That was in called for." I said and felt a rib snap back into place as I healed myself.

She held her stare.  
"Don't ever read my mind, or it'll be so much worse." She stated as Leaf gulped.

I shrugged and stared back at her.  
"Okay." I said.

She nodded and put up 10 barriers in her mind as Leaf sighed.

I looked around.  
"You guys still have a problem?" I asked darkly.

The guards sighed and went off.  
"Either the princess or Leaf will show you your place!" One shouted. within the crowd.

"Sure!" I called back.

Leaf sighed.  
"I don't like im." He said as he and Solara sat under a tree.  
"I know... not a big fan myself right now." She said still clearly pissed.

I yawned and looked around and flew back up to the balcony. Sasha walked over to them.  
"He's not that bad." She said and I looked west again,

Solara looked at her.  
"He invaded my personal privacy and read my thoughts, that's not exactly my definition of a 'nice guy'." she said putting air quotes on the last part.

She shrugged.  
"He's just been released from a mental institution and wants to know why. And he's anti social so he didn't ask."

She blinked.  
"... I am well aware, but being anti social doesn't mean give up and just read someones mind." She stated.

She shrugged.  
"Keep a watch on him though. He says he feels drawn to the badlands."

She sighed.  
"I'll make sure the guard keep an eye on the skies.

Sasha nodded.  
"Good, thank you."

She sighed.  
"But since he trusts you more could you try to talk him into at least bein able to talk to me?" SHe asked.  
Yesterday 4:49PM

She nodded.  
"Of course princess." She said and they saw me spread my wings.

"Smoke vine." Leaf said and shot up wrapping me in a vine of smoke before taking off.

I blinked.  
"Hey! Can't a guy stretch?!" I yelled and burned the rope.

"it's smoke." Leaf said watching him try to burn through it.  
"He's Smokey the bears' worst nightmare!" Solara called giggling to herself as Leaf chuckled.

I sighed and moved my arms ad it disappeared.  
"Can't a guy fucking stretch?!" I called and went into my room.

Leaf blinked as went down remaking his legs.  
"Sorry, jumped the gun a bit." He said groaning.

Sasha groaned.  
"Don't let anyone talk to him." She said.

She blinked and sighed getting up.  
"I'll go apologies." She stated as she snapped her fingers and a spark pulse showed beneath her heels.

Sasha blinked and sat down next to Leaf.

She catapulted up and landed on the balcony using the electrically enhanced jump.

The door was closed and I was sitting in the dark.

Solara knocked on the door.  
"Lukota may I come in?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked not turning around.

She sighed.  
"Because I want to talk and apologies." She said simply.

"About what?" I asked.

"For Leaf over reacting." She said opening the door.

I blinked.  
"There's Nothing to talk about."

She sighed.  
"And I'm sorry for the sonic fist, I just like having my personal privacy." She said rubbing her arm.

I shrugged not looking at her.  
"I won't read your thoughts anymore."

She smiled.  
"Thanks." She walked over and sat on his bed.  
"If you have any questions you can ask them." She said smiling.

"Why am I here? Why do I have a room next to an important and very beautiful princess's room?" I asked.  
Yesterday 5:59PM

Solara blushed a bit and cleared her throat.  
"You're here because I was given a choice to help you or not, and because I'm probably the only one who can besides Zecora but since you have equine phobia I decided I would help you." She said blushing.

I blinked.  
"I don't have equinaphobia." I said.  
"How do you think you can help me? Why do I want to go to the equestrian badlands?" I asked.

She blinked.  
"Well, as I've said there may be a cure, problem is, is it a spiritual or a physical cure?" She said asking herself the last part.

"But why do I feel like I need to go to the badlands?" I asked almost not hearing her with the last part.  
"What would you need to cure me?"

She sighed.  
"Maybe it's a form of spiritual, as for the badlands... Stay away, it's where the changelings make their home and our treaty with them is as Dicey as can be." She stated.

"Can't you help both?" I mumbled looking away.

She blinked.  
"The desire for the badlands is curiosity, to be honest I doubt we'll stop you from going there, as for your 'condition'." She put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I think it'll help with a few of those spiritual guide methods Zecora and I learned together." She said smiling.

I blinked.  
"Um okay?" I said and looked at her.  
"Still kinda pissed my parents for sending me to that place." I mumbled.

She smiled.  
"Well there's one problem that we can try dealing with." She said smiling.

"What's that?" I asked.

She smiled.  
"Getting you to tell how you felt when your parents sent you to the asylum." She sid smiling.

I looked down.  
"Confused, and angry. Somewhat unloved." I mumbled.  
"I don't even know why they sent me." I said and clenched a fist.

She blinked and hugged him.

I yipped.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed not daring to put a paw on her.

She sighed and hugged tighter.  
"Apparently you need some serious doses of love and care." She stated smiling.

I tried to push her off.  
"Please stop touching me." I said in a low voice almost inaudible.

She blinked and made sure he couldn't move his arms.  
"Relax." She whispered softly.

I struggled but was strangely calmed down a bit.  
"Are you part siren?" I asked

She blinked and searched her memory.  
"Maybe, gram did have a weird way of making men bend to her whims, but she looked like a full kitsune... maybe it's far down in the line." She said shrugging.

I blinked and relaxed.  
"Please don't kill me." I joked and spread my wings and blinked.  
"I didn't do that."

She blushed a bit and giggled.  
"Looks like someone got a wingboner." She teased.

"A what?" I asked feeling my wings stiffen.  
"It kinda feels uncomfortable."

She smiled and tapped his wings a few times and chuckled.  
"Stiff as a board." She said giggling.

I blinked and tried to hide it.  
"It hurts a bit." I said and looked at her.  
"What happened to my wings though?"

She smiled and stood up.  
"Nothing, it's kind of a way to say you're attracted." She said smiling as she walked out of his room.

I blinked and tried to fold my wings again.  
"Great, now in confused." I groaned.

Leaf yawned as he took another puff.  
"And that's when Solara destroyed my entire weed supply." He said simply.

Sasha giggled.  
"Lukota could make you more if you ask nicely."

He chuckled.  
"Naw I do better with just smokes anyway." He tossed the used up one away and lit another one watching Solara go into her room.

"You smoke too much, you'll get lung cancer." She said and took it.  
"Sorry." She said and put it out.

He blinked and lit another.  
"My smoke manipulation can take out anything harmful, this is just a habit." He stated taking a puff.

She smiled.  
"I can help with another habit." She said

He blinked.  
"Which is?"

She smiled and ran her tail along the outside of his leg.  
"I'm sure you know." She cooed,

He blinked and scooted away a bit.  
"Look that's cool and all, but I do have a girlfriend. I just come here to hang out with Solara when I need to get away sometimes." He stated.

She smiled and shrugged.  
"It's so much fun to mess which people." She said got up and offered him a hand.  
"Loyalty is a good thing." She said.

He nodded and got up with her help.  
"Yeah, and I really try with crys." He said smiling.

She smiled.  
"I kinda want to meet her."

He chuckled.  
"Another time, I think Lukota is sneaking somewhere." He said pointing at me.

I looked at him pointing at me and sighed. I opened my wings and took off to the castle entrance.

He blinked as he grew wings of smoke and took off silently.

I looked at the guards.  
"You guys know where to get something to eat?" I asked.

They blinked.  
"The kitchen, the princess just went there to get something to eat as well." One of the guard said.

I smiled.  
"Thank you." I said and walked by and they didn't notice my tail had cut one guards throat.

He felt his neck and saw the blood before covering it.  
"What the?"

I walked inside and looked around fr the kitchen.

Solara yawned as she finished making her chef salad and went into the dining room.

I went it the dining room.  
"Where is the kitchen?"  
Yesterday 8:47PM

Solara looked up with a slice of lettuce on the corner of her mouth.  
"Oh hey Lukota, it's over there." She pointed.

I nodded my thanks and went and made a ham sandwich.  
"I haven't had one if these in thirteen years." I said and sat down with her.

She smiled.  
"Well then it'll taste amazing." She said smiling.

I nodded and took a bite and smiled happily.  
"So what do you know of the equinethromorphic species?"

She smiled.  
"Oh you know, unicorns, pegasi, earth ponies, alicorns, all magic flight and work, absolute control freaks and so on. But a peaceful race." She said wiping off the piece of salad and blushed slightly embarrassed.

I shrugged.  
"Okay, so tell my why my wings got stiff?"

She chuckled.  
"It's a wingboner, common among pegasi, kind of a way to tell others you're incrediblly turned on." She said giggling.

I blushed and made sure my wings were hidden.  
"Um." I mumbled.

She giggled.  
"Don't worry you aren't the first, I made Princess Celestia have a terrible one before I took off for more studies." She said laughing.

"You gave another female a wingboner?" I asked.  
"And who's princess Celestia?"

She giggled.  
"Any gender can have a wingboner, and Princess Celestia is the pony princess... you could say I've been around a while." She said biting her lip.

I looked at her.  
"I know this is improper but what is your age?"

SHe coughed and sputtered whatever was in her mouth.

I patted her back with my tail.

She took a few deep breaths before relaxing.  
"How old am I?" SHe asked.

I nodded.  
"Yes." I stated.

She blinked and smiled.  
" As old as Celestia." She said finding a loophole

I sighed.  
"How old is she? in years."

She blinked and groaned.  
"3,296" SHe groaned.

I blinked.  
"quit lying."

She looked at him with her head still laying on the table.  
"That's just it, I 'wish' I was lying." She stated.

I smiled and put a hand on her back.  
"You look as if you are twenty."

She blushed and smiled.  
"Thanks that's very flattering." She said as her tails wagged a bit faster.

I smiled.  
"Its the truth princess.'"

She blushed more and smiled.  
"So anything you wanna go do or see after thirteen years?" She asked

I shrugged.  
"i want to go see the bad lands." I said and finished my sandwich

She smiled.  
"Movies it is let's go." She said smiling.

I blinked.  
"that not what I said."

She smiled.  
"Yes but there's a lot you've missed out on." She said smiling.

"Like what?" I asked.

She smiled.  
"Like having a life as a kid and even a teenager, so what better way to start then by going to the movies?" She asked.

i looked at her.  
"Oh okay?" I asked and followed her.

She smiled and linked an arm around his.  
"So which do you prefer? Horror, comedies, romantic comedies, action thrillers. etc?" SHe asked

I looked at her arm. I shrugged.  
"Horror?" I guessed

She shivered.  
"I'm not a fan but I can sit through one." She said shrugging.

"What do you want to watch?" i asked.

She smiled.  
"Oh I'm fine, I already saw the new action animation movies." SHe said happily.

"Im serious, what would you like to watch if not horror?"

She smiled.  
"As I said I'm fine, if you want to watch horror I'm fine with it... to be honest I think the only one I know of that's out is chain massacre 3D." She said chuckling nervously

I blinked.  
"I really did miss a lot. But lead the way." I said

She smiled and led the way to a movie theater and smiled as they waited in line.

"So whats this movie about?" I asked,

She smiled.  
"well when I watched it 14 years ago it was about this guy called furface who killed everyone with rotating sharp chains wearing the face of a kitsune." She said shivering.  
"So I guess now it's just 3D

I blinked and chuckled.  
"whats so scary about that?"

"He hangs them by hooks and cuts off their body parts for food I think." She said shivering again.

I shrugged.  
"Thought of worse.:

She sighed as she bought them.  
"Okay Mr. hotshot." She teased giggling.

"Hey, never said i was a good person." I chuckled.

She smiled and tickled his chin with her tail.  
"I try to play the good girl." She said smiling as she walked.

I smiled and blew her tail away.  
"you do pretty good at it.

She smiled.  
"Thanks Kota." She said as they walked to their theater spot.

About two and a half hours later.  
"well that was different." I said as we came out of the theater.  
"Wait, was this a date?"

She blinked and had a slightly off look.  
"Gimme a sec." She mumbled shivering.

I chuckled and waited on her.

She took a deep breath and smiled.  
"Sorry, what was the question?" She asked

"was that a date?" I asked again

She blinked and blushed a bit.  
"Maybe." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked

She blushed harder.  
"Maybe." She said a bit louder.

"I didnt quite hear ya." I said with a smiled

"Yes it was a date!" She said louder.

I folded my ears and smiled.  
"why?"

She blinked.  
"Why what?"

"WHy me? You could have chosen to go on a date with anyone else.'"

She smiled.  
"Why not? Just because you're a psychopath doesn't mean there isn't some kind of good in you." She said smiling.

I looked at her and smiled.  
"but still, why me?:

She shrugged.  
"I try to see the good in all people. I can tell you're a good guy, you just don't have the best past, and weren't dealt the best hand." She said smiling.

I tilted my head and looked at the sky.  
"its getting late." I said

She smiled.  
"Care to walk me home?" She asked smiling as she locked her arm into his again.

I smiled.  
"Why of course madam. And what was it your doctor would need a sound barrier for?" I asked.

She blushed.  
"Um, uh, dyu, no- no- nothing." SHe said stuttering.

I laughed.  
"You dont have to lie.'"

She blushed.  
"She and I have some uh... toys." She said embarrased.

I chuckled as we walked.  
"okay, but why would you need to go see her for that if you sent her some patients?" I asked and looked west and my eyes glowed faintly green.

She blushed.  
"Well it's kinda like..." She stopped and watched him.

"Get down a sec." i said and crouched as two pony like creatures flew across the sky clearly searching for something.

Solara blinked.  
"What are the changelings doing here?"

"Changelings, those are the creatures from the badlands right?" I asked as they continued to slowly fly on.  
Yesterday 10:59PM

She nodded.  
"Yeah they are." She said as they flew.

"WHy are they here?" i asked and my eyes brightened.

she blinked and gave him the 'are you serious?' look.  
"I just asked that myself not ten seconds ago." She said quietly.

I smiled.  
"yeah, i know." I said with a small laugh.  
"why do you keep looking at my eyes?"

She blinked.  
"They're uh... glowing." She stated.

I blinked.  
"what color?"

"green." She said.

I sighed.  
"OKay." I mumbled and the two scouts came back

Solara blinked.  
"What's that mean?" She asked.

I shrugged.  
"hell if i know." I said and the scouts went back the way they came.

Solara sighed in relief.  
"Okay, wanna explore the badlands? cause if they're breaking partsof the treaty so are we." SHe stated.

I blinked.  
"sounds fun." I smiled and she saw my canine teeth were longer than usual and looked much shaper

She blinked and stopped me.  
"Mouth open, real quick." She said smiling.

i Blinked and opened my mouth.

She checked my teeth and sighed.  
"Okay, going there has risks... to you." SHe stated.

"Why did you check my mouth?" I asked.

She sighed,  
"Your teeth are sharper." She stated smiling.

"And? also what risks?" i asked curiously

She sighed.  
"Slowly becoming feral, meaning you need a counter." She said blushing.

"Whats wrong with being feral? im already a rogue." i said.,

She smiled and her eyelids fell a bit.  
"just relax." She said soothingly as she hugged him.

I relaxed a bit and looked at her,

She smiled and closed her eyes and leaned in kissing me.

I blinked and looked at her.  
"Uh,"

She blushed and kissed him again.

I blushed and saw the queen looking from a window.

South blinked and sighed as she watched.  
"If he hurts her I'm gonna have to tear some heads." She grumbled.

Solara blushed as she came detached.  
"I'm so sorry it's just... I couldn't control myself." She said embarrassed and flustered.

I smiled.  
"I wasn't arguing." I said and leaned up and kissed her.  
"though i think your mother was watching,"

She stopped and blushed harder.  
"Gods she's gonna lecture the hell outta me." She groaned.

I looked up at her.  
"so something about a treaty?

She blushed.  
"RIght um, they aren't allowed within the village limits at night time." She said before she got distracted and snuggled into him.

I blinked.  
"why are you so affectionate?" i Asked putting an arm around her.

She purred.  
"I don't know I just feel like loving you forever." She purred happily.

I blinked and wagged my tail.  
"But we only just met each other today." I said.

She blushed more and smiled.  
"I know." She said smiling.

"So are you always like this after eight o'clock?" I teased.

She blushed a bit and loosened her grip.  
"No." She said folding her ears down embarrassed.

I chuckled and smiled.  
"Again I'm nt arguing. But you got me interested in the badlands. Can we?"

She smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah let's go." She said composing herself.

I smiled and looked her up and down again before shaking my head and spreading my wings.

She smiled as they took off toward the badlands.

About an hour later.  
"My wings hurt." I complained softly.

She smiled as they flew.  
"A little farther." She said softly.

My face had a hardened look on it as we flew further.  
"What is that?" I asked pointing to a hole in the side of a hill illuminated my the moon.

She smiled.  
"the changeling hideout." She said smiling.

I blinked.  
"Wouldn't it be a hive?" I asked and my eyes glowed softly green.

She nodded and kissed my cheek.  
"Yeah, that's why it has a hole in the earth." She said smiling.

I blushed and smiled and angled myself down. About halfway down my wings faltered and I start to fall.  
"Shiiiiiiiiiittttttt!"

Solara dove down and caught him.  
"Let's walk." She said smiling and giggling a bit.  
Today 8:32AM

I sighed and nodded.  
"Thanks for the assist."

She smiled.  
"No problem." SHe said as they landed and she set him down.

I looked at the forbidding opening and my eyes glowed brighter as I walked in.

Solara followed him looking around making sure they wouldn't be caught.

I heard movement above us and looked up to only see darkness.  
"Your mother misses you." Something hissed and I folded my ears down.

Solara looked around for the noises origin.

My eyes glowed brighter,  
"She says you were a perfect little boy." Another voice cooed.  
"Shut up!" I yelled.

Solara grabbed me and took me farther in.  
"We must find the throne room." She said as they went.

I had a steeled face on and took her hand off if me and walked on looking for something to kill. M eyes glowed the brightest they had ever been and I get my canine teeth grow.

Solara blinked and turned him around.  
"Kota relax." She said softly hugging him."

I looked up at her.  
"Stop. You don't care for me." I growled and turned back around and kept walking.

She blinked.  
"Of course I care!" She said going after him.

I kept hearing giggles and laughs as I walked through the tunnel. I finally had enoug and grabbed a wall and pulled if something.

Solara blinked as she saw a changeling struggling in his hands.

I glared at the changeling.  
"Oh so strong." She said.

Solara went up and sparked.  
"What are you doing to him?" She asked growling

The changeling looked at Solara.  
"It's rather obvious. But you are breaking out treaty."

She glared.  
"As did you, and I have evidence on video." She stated cliccking her glasses showing two changelings flying around the kitsune territory.

She nodded.  
"We were searching for down thing." She said.

Solara glared.  
"And what was that?" She questioned.

The changeling smiled and formed into me.  
"You brought him right to us." She said and changed back. I blinked.  
"What?"

Solara blinked.  
"What do you mean?" She asked growling.

The changeling smiled.  
"His mother wants to see him." She said and I squeezed her throat.  
"What do you know about my mother?" I growled.

Solara blinked and her eyes shrank.  
"No." She said quietly as they felt her rage building.

I looked at Solara.  
"What?" I asked as she looked at my glowing green eyes.

She seemed to glow red.  
"There's no way chrysalis could've had a child." She growled.

"Who's chrysalis?" I asked and the changeling got out of my grasp.  
"Your mother wants to see you young Lukota." She purred.

Solara growled and stayed close to him.  
"Don't Kota, she's trying to lure you into something you can't escape." She said as she glared at the changeling.

I blinked.  
"But I have to know."

She looked at him and sighed.  
"Fine." She laced an arm around his.  
"But I'm staying by your side." She stated.

I blinked and the changeling disappeared.  
"Your love is delicious." One purred and I blinked.  
"What?"

Solara glared at it.  
"Changelings feed off of love." She stated.

"Wait love?" I asked and looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

She blushed a bit an nodded.  
"Yes Kota, love."

I blushed and walked on.  
"They look good together." One said.

Solara blushed harder as they walked.

We walked into a large chamber.  
"It's about time." Someone said annoyedly.

Solara looked over and glared at Chrysalis

"Hello Solara. And hello Lukota," she said and I blinked and looked at her.  
"Who are you?"

"Queen Chrysalis." Solara growled gripping my arm tighter.

My eye twitched.  
"That hurts." I said and chrysalis got up and walked to us.  
"My boys only been out a day and he's scored a princess."

She blinked and let her grip loose.  
"Sorry Kota." SHe said still glaring at Chrysalis

Chrysalis smiled.  
"What's wrong Solara?" She asked and looked a me.  
"You have so much of your fathers look."  
4 hours ago

She kept her glare.  
"You know damn well Chrysalis.

Chrysalis smiled.  
"I forget, please remind me."  
"You can't be my mother." I said and she formed into my a lupine form and looked at me.

Solara glared.  
"My uncles blood is still on your hands Chrysalis." She growled.

Chrysalis blinked and changed back.  
"I could have sworn I washed that off."

Solara growled.  
"It doesn't matter how much you wash it, the scent will remain there forever and one day, you will see yours." She growled.

Chrysalis smelled her hands.  
"You should have been there, oh wait, you were." She said and looked at her with a wicked smile.

She growled and Chrysalis felt her neck bleeding.

She laughed.  
"Oh stop." She said and looked at me.  
"Do you know why your eyes glow?" E asked and I shook my head.  
"Your a half changeling." One said fom behind her.

Solara growled at Chrysalis.  
"We're leaving." She said evenly.

A two changelings grabbed me and I yipped.  
"Hey!"

Solara growled and pulled me into her as we became intangible with a snap of her fingers.  
"We. are. LEAVING!" She said shouting the last part as if it were a roar.

Chrysalis shrugged.  
"Come back soon." She said to me.

Solara growled as she made them fly up and out of the hive.

I struggled.  
"She can't be my mother." I muttered.

She hugged him.  
"I hope not." SHe said softly.

"What she said made sense though." I muttered and my eyes glowed the bright green.

She sighed and kissed his cheek.  
"If you are. I don't think any less of you for being her child." She said nuzzling him.

"So why do changelings feed on love?" I asked.  
"Wouldn't that mean I do too?" I asked.

She blinked and nodded.  
"Yes it does, and they feed on love because of how strong it is." She stated

"Is that why I could never get full?" I asked and spread my wings.

She blinked and nodded.  
"Probably, Changelings almost never have to eat, they can survive on just love alone." She said sighing.

I smiled.  
"Guess that's why I feel full and happy," I said.  
"Wait, damn it I'm a changeling."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"Oh well, make the best of it then." She said shrugging.

I smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"Okay, now my head hurts. But I need to do some research," I said.

She smiled.  
"Like what?" She asked.

"I need to track down my father. I have some questions." I said.

She nodded.  
"Of course, if there's anyway I can help I can. I'm a great tracker." She said happily.

I nodded.  
"He probably smells something like my mother," I groaned

She blinked and sighed as she started sniffing the air.

"We have to get back to the castle though." I said and snapped my tigers.

Solara blinked seeing they were back at the castle and smiled.  
"So another day then?" She asked.

"For what?" I asked.  
"Where's the library?"

She rolled her eyes.  
"If it's changelings we're better off in my room for research." She stated.

I blinked and smiled shortly.  
"Okay may I use some of your books?"

She nodded and then blinked.  
"Lemme uh, just check my room first." She said laughing nervously.

I sighed.  
"Why?"

She chuckled nervously.  
"juuuuust in case Fluer's been waiting up all night." She said honestly.

I shrugged.  
"No time." I said.

She sighed.  
"Fine, just don't say I didn't warn you." She stated

Hi nodded and walked into her room.

He saw a pink kitsune in a sexy nurse outfit on Solara's bed.  
"I've been vaiting all night Solara." SHe purred until she saw me and blinked a few times.

I blinked.  
"Um, nice outfit?" I suggested.

She shot up and covered herself before I was slapped so hard it actually hurt as Solara walked in and blinked.  
"Fucking knew it." She said as Fluer had started cursing me out in rapid Russian.

my cheek.  
"Ow!" I yipped.  
"I didn't d anything!"

She huffed and puffed her cheeks hiding under the covers.  
"A varning vould have been nice." She said as Solara went over and kissed Fluers forehead.  
"I know I tried to tell him." She said as Fluer blushed and smiled.

I shrugged.  
"I don't listen well." I said and searched the bookshelves.  
"Porn, porn, more porn, changeling stuff, porn. Wait, here." I said.

Solara blushed.  
"okay, i need to start organizing better." She said blushing as Fluer nodded.  
"I even have our favorite toy under zee covers." She whined as Solara blushed bright red.

My wings crept open ad I blushed and took the book and opened it.

Solara sighed as she got a few more down and searched them through.

"See if you can for anything to do with half Changlings."

She nodded.

"Right."

"But Solara!"  
"Later." She told Fluer who sighed.  
1 hour ago

My wings stiffened as I looked through the book.  
"Okay this one is about the mating." I said still looking through it.

Solara blinked and smiled.  
"HAH! got something." She said proudly.

"What is it?" I said not looking up.

She smiled.  
"Other cases of half changelings, some pony, some kitsune some griffin, dragon, and even Lupis." She said smiling.

I nodded and looked up.  
"Okay, anything else?"

She sighed.  
"A uh... a recording of one of them in an insane asylum before they bit their tongue off." She said sadly.

I blinked.  
"Show me." I said.

She sighed.  
"It's a tape recording." She stated.

"Uh well, let me listen to it." I said and tried to Folf my wings.

She sighed.  
"Alright." She said getting down and old tape player and a pair of headphones.

I put the headphones in and started listening. I was still reading the mating book.

"Let me out! I can't take this anymore!" He heard a guy shout on the other end.

I blinked and shut the book and listened.

"Why am I here! All they ever did was laugh and push me down! They had to go away!" He shouted.

"Is this the lupis?" I asked.

She nodded sadly.  
"They say he was more changeling theen lupis though." She said sadly.  
"All I want is someone to love me! Why can't I just get love!" The Lupis shouted.

I looked at the tape sadly.  
"Wouldn't I be half? Or more?" I asked.

She sighed.  
"You inherited your fathers genes more so than your mothers. I assume he also used illusions to hide certain features... or as a child you used changeling powers to make yourself look more like him." She stated.

I shrugged and took the headphones off.  
"I can't listen t anymore. But I had no control over my powers." I said.

She smiled.  
"Who says you could have been old enough to remember? Anyhow I think you need to call it a night." She said hugging him.

I shook my head.  
"No, I need to read over everything," I said.  
"May I borrow these?"

She nodded.  
"Of course."

I smiled.  
"Thank you princess." I said and took the book and went to m room and started reading riht away.

Fluer smiled.  
"Now vhere vere ve?" She asked as she pulled Solara back on the bed.

End of Chapter One.

Chapter 2 coming soon..


End file.
